portadores de la luz 2
by Aurifanficsxd
Summary: la oscuridad se vuelve a adueñar de los universos cuando un sujeto misterioso de la organizacion x revivio a black goku lo cual planearan un ataque a canterlot humano y a equestria pony lo cual marco junto a otros 3 nuevos aliados, sally la princesa del reino de myrianin,ciel y kiru unos jovenes campesinos comunes y corrientes que intentaran devolverle la paz a su reino
1. capitulo 1

ADVERTENCIA:ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LENGUAJE UN POCO SUBIDO DE TONO Y SUCESOS UN POCO SEXUALES Y PERVERTIDOS, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION

portadores de la luz 2 capitulo 1:la princesa del destino

sally lovely, una chica princesa de 17 años de la epoca medieval, ella es muy amable,linda,amistosa y sensible

a pesar que es de la realeza ella es muy querida en el reino de myrianin por dar trato digno a los residentes y campesinos del lugar

sally es una chica de piel blanca como la nieve y pelo rubio demasiado largo, en pocas palabras es una chica muy hermosa, muchos en el reino la pretenden pero ella no le hace caso a nadie, solo espera el verdadero amor, un chico educado,amable,tierno y solo espera que sea un chico bueno y sincero

ahora vayamos con ciel y kiru, unos chicos campesinos dedicados a transportar leche de su rancho al castillo

kiru es un chico de piel amarilla y pelo pelirrojo desordenado,un chico de 18 años, un verdadero galan aunque es un poco gruñon pero a la vez es muy lindo y muy buena persona, viste de una camiseta color cafe y unos pantalones verdes y botas de piel cortas

ciel es un chico de estatura promedio,un chico de 17 años, piel color crema, pelo rubio puntiagudo, el es un chico que le encanta bromear con sus amigos, un chico algo cursi y bondadoso, el siempre busca verle el lado bueno a las cosas, viste de una camiseta de color blanca con unas rayas negras en las orillas de la camiseta,shorts grises largos y zapatos de piel gruesa

los dos chicos se encontraban en el establo de su granja cargando una carreta jalada por un caballo y ahi ellos estaban cargando leche

_ciel:¿crees que nos den buena plata por la leche esta vez? la vez pasada solo nos dieron unos cuantos chelines *dijo sentandose en el copiloto de la carreta*_

_kiru:¡a mi solo me importa que la princesa reciba leche de calidad! *dijo mientras se subia al mando de la carreta*_

_ciel:¿no sera que te gusta? jajaja *dijo riendose*_

de pronto kiru le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a ciel

_ciel:¡auch! ¡eso dolio! *dijo algo triste*_

_kiru:¡no digas tales barbaridades! *dijo muy molesto*_

_ciel:bueno no te culpo...es la chica mas pretendida del reino..._

kiru pone en marcha la carreta y ponen direccion hacia el castillo

los chicos iban por un sendero hasta que unos vaqueros saqueadores del lugar empezaron a golpear la carreta con sus caballos

_kiru:¡diablos! ¡jack! ¿otra vez queriendo robarte nuestra mercancia? *dijo furioso*_

_jack:yijaaa...claro que si...la leche de ustedes es la mejor del reino...la necesito para mi tienda *dijo con acento vaquero*_

_ciel:jumm ¡toma esto! *dijo sarcando una resortera de su bolsillo*_

ciel al sacar su resortera cargo una piedra y se la disparo al ojo de jack haciendo que se cayera del caballo y sus compañeros se detuvieron para ayudarlo asi kiru y ciel escapando a toda velocidad

_kiru:¡buena esa! ¡dame cinco!..._

ciel choco su mano derecha con la de kiru

ambos chicos habian llegado al reino y empezaron a abrirse por el pueblo para llegar al castillo

una vez que llegaron un guardia abrio la gran puerta para que pasara la carreta y una vez adentro en el castillo se dirigieron al establo

una vez que llegaron se pusieron a descargar la mercancia en el establo, kiru y ciel al terminar de descargar la mercancia el mayordomo del castillo solo les dio 6 chelines lo cual kiru y ciel se quedaron muy desconcertados por tan poco dinero

_kiru:¡oiga esto es una miseria! *dijo muy molesto*_

_mayordomo:lo siento chicos, es lo que mas que les puedo ofrecer *dijo con elegancia*_

_ciel:¡no se vale! *dijo molesto cruzado de brazos*_

_mayordomo:bueno si me disculpan...tengo que ir a hacer la merienda de la princesa sally *dijo con elegancia*_

el mayordomo se retiro asi quedandose kiru y ciel muy angustiados hasta que de pronto a ciel se le ocurrio una idea grandiosa

_ciel:bueno...¿que tal si nos inflitramos en el castillo? *pregunto curioso*_

_kiru:¿acaso estas demente? ¡nos matarian si entramos si no somos de la realeza!_

_ciel:bueno solo es para hablar con la princesa de esta injusticia pero si no te importa yo voy *dijo señalandose con el pulgar a si mismo con decision*_

_kiru:¡si das un paso hacia afuera del establo estaras en graves problemas conmigo! *dijo molesto*_

_ciel:puff...adios *dijo riendose*_

_kiru:¡espera!_

ciel se retiro del establo asi que kiru decidio seguir a ciel para que no cometiera alguna tonteria

kiru lo estaba siguiendo por un pasillo alfombrado lleno de cuadros,estatuas y armaduras

de pronto un guardia iba pasando casualmente por el pasillo lo cual kiru se escondio con rapidez detras de una estatua del lugar

a los pocos segundos que el guardia se fue kiru volteo su vista a una armadura que estaba cerca de el y de pronto la cabeza de ciel sale arriba por el casco

_ciel:¡hace mucho calor aqui! *dijo algo sarcastico*_

_kiru:¡creo que esto es una muy mala idea! *dijo algo nervioso*_

_ciel:¡vamos miedoso!..._

ciel sale de la armadura con direccion hacia la sala del trono asi que kiru fue a seguirlo rapido para que no se metiera en problemas

ciel se habia quedado quieto asi que kiru lo alcanzo rapidamente, al fondo se podia ver una ventana y la princesa estaba en un jardin lleno de flores asi que ciel rapidamente salio por una puerta para poder ver a la princesa asi que kiru lo siguio rapidamente y se dirigieron con la princesa

kiru al verla se quedo impresionado ante tal preciosidad, en cambio ciel iba de lo mas tranquilo

cuando llegaron casi enfrente de ella se quedaron viendo que estaba volteada de espalda y estaba leyendo una carta asi que al terminar de leerla puso una cara de espanto y luego volteo a ver hacia atras y se encontraban kiru y ciel asi que se asusto demasiado pero no grito...solo se quedo viendo impactada

_sally:¿quien son ustedes? *pregunto algo asustada*_

_ciel:yo soy ciel y el es mi amigo...kiru *dijo presentandole a kiru*_

_sally:¿como burlaron a los guardias del castillo? *pregunto algo asustada*_

_ciel:pues...no habia nadie...¿y porque tan preocupada princesa? *pregunto curioso*_

_sally:me ha llegado una carta muy extraña ¡miren!_

los chicos se acercaron a leer la carta y decia "la oscuridad se areinara del reino...esperelo joven princesa"

_sally:si eso es verdad, el reino corre verdadero peligro..._

de pronto la princesa sally se da mediavuelta y empieza a decir

_sally:¡necesito un favor! ¡necesito que me ayuden a salir del castillo, necesito ir con el maestro shen...el puede decirme que esta pasando! *dijo algo preocupada*_

_kiru:por supuesto que..._

_ciel:¡aceptamos! *dijo alegremente*_

_sally:¡muchas gracias!...ups no me he presentado...que falta de educacion! mi nombre es sally lovely y soy la princesa de myrianin, aun que creo que eso ya lo sabian chicos_

_ciel:¡de hecho si! pero bueno ¿que hay que hacer? *pregunto curioso*_

_sally:¡necesito que me ayuden a distraer a los guardias para que yo pueda salir sin ser vista, se que lo que les voy a pedir es algo ariesgado y aparte que acabo de conocerlos pero de esto depende la seguridad del reino..¡por favor! *dijo suplicando*_

_kiru:¡bueno esta bien aunque si nos descubren usted responde por nosotros! *dijo cruzado de brazos*_

_sally:por favor kiru no me hable de usted solo digame sally *dijo con ternura*_

_ciel:bueno basta de tanto bla bla bla ahora hay que salir de aqui *dijo alegremente*_

cuando ciel dijo eso los chicos salieron por la puerta principal del jardin y se iban dirigiendo por la salida del establo hasta que un guardia empieza a caminar por el pasillo asi que rapidamente kiru se lanza abrazando a la princesa hacia detras de un pilar asi que ciel empezo a hacer muecas al guardia lo cual hizo que se molestara y lo empezo a seguir

ciel mientras lo perseguian saco su resortera y le disparo en el ojo al guardia dejandolo tirado asi que ciel rapidamente regreso a donde estaba el establo y ahi estaba la princesa agachada para que no la vieran y kiru ya estaba a punto de arrancar la carreta asi que ciel pega un brinco asi arrancando a toda velocidad de ahi

kiru se la paso todo el dia dando vueltas por todo el reino para no llamar la atencion, ya era de noche y kiru se detuvo un momento para descansar...kiru estaba muy cansado y la princesa se levanto despues de un largo tiempo asi que sin decir nada se empezo a romper el vestido asi que ciel y kiru algo enrojecidos se voltearon

_sally:tranquilos chicos no pasa nada...miren_

kiru y ciel se voltearon y al parecer traia una pequeña falda...ciertamente parecia guerrera y despues de eso se levanto el vestido por completo para poderselo quitar asi quedandose solo con el sosten asi que otra vez kiru y ciel se voltearon muy enrojecidos

despues de esa escena tan incomoda sally saco una camiseta pegada azul debajo de su vestido y se la puso

_sally:chicos no pasa nada...¡ya dense la vuelta!_

_kiru:no vuelvas a hacer eso sin avisar ¿okey? *dijo algo molesto*_

_sally:lo siento, pero bueno ahora vamos a..._

de pronto sienten una brisa de viento proveniente de un callejon asi que voltearon su vista y en la sombra se podia ver la silueta de un sujeto de pelo largo puntiagudo

los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas y mas cerca hasta que el sujeto se dejo ver y viste de un traje compuesto principalmente de colores negros y grises con mangas largas, una faja de tela roja,mas bien como una banda larga roja amarrada en la cintura y un par de botas largas color blanco, tambien porta un pendiente en su oreja izquierda de color metal dorado y eso le llamo la atencion a kiru

_kiru:¿quien es usted? *pregunto algo confundido*_

_el tipo solo suelta una pequeña risa y dice:disculpen muchachos pero necesitamos que la princesa venga con nosotros *dijo con una sonrisa*_

_ciel:¡¿nosotros?! *pregunto un poco alterado*_

de pronto se escucha unos pasos provenientes detras del sujeto de pelo puntiagudo y era un tipo encapuchado

_¿?:si se niegan a venir con nosotros...moriran a mano de mi fiel guerrero_

de pronto el sujeto del pelo puntiagudo hace que su mano empieze a brillar de un aura purpura lo cual ciel,kiru y sally se pusieron nerviosos

en ese momento ciel aparto a la princesa hacia atras con su mano y kiru se puso enfrente para protegerlos

el sujeto del pelo puntiagudo se iba acercando hasta que otro sujeto encapuchado aparece haciendo un campo de fuerza invisible para proteger a los chicos

_¿?:ahora chicos vayanse ¡el reino estara bien! ¡busquen a un chico llamado marco...el les ayudara..._

_ciel:¡¿quien es el?! ¡¿que busca?! *pregunto alterado_

_¿?:su nombre es black goku...¡solo no preguntes y entra al vortice!_

de pronto el chico encapuchado rapidamente abre un portal en forma de espiral asi que los chicos muy atemorizados entraron sin decir mas

habian llegado y aparecieron tirados enfrente de una estatua de corcel

_ciel:ay mi cabeza *dijo mientras se levantaba*_

_sally:chicos...¿estan bien? *pregunto preocupada*_

_kiru:si, ¡de primera! *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_sally:lo...lo siento chicos..._

_ciel:¿de que hablas? *pregunto curioso*_

_sally:los arrastre hacia esta situacion...lo siento mucho, ustedes no tienen la culpa de todo esto *dijo bajando la mirada*_

de pronto kiru le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

_kiru:ahora estamos todos juntos en esto *dijo con una sonrisa ofreciendole su mano*_

_sally:gracias kiru *dijo acomodandose su copete detras de su oreja*_

cuando kiru ayudo a levantar a sally vieron que ciel estaba con la boca abierta viendo algo asi que voltearon su vista y era un edificio muy grande

_kiru:¡nunca habia visto algo asi! bueno aparte del castillo del reino *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_ciel:pues que esperamos...¡entremos a buscar a ese tal marco! ¡muy probablemente este aqui!_

los chicos se pusieron enfrente de la puerta lo cual no sabian como abrirla hasta que empujaron y se asustaron un poco y al entrar aun no habian visto a nadie

_sally:creo que aun no hay nadie *dijo confundida*_

de pronto voltean su vista a un reloj que se encuentra en el lobby y vieron que era aun las 7 de la mañana asi que decidieron esperar en la biblioteca, la biblioteca no era nada nuevo para ellos

mientras tanto en casa de fluttershy, ella se encontraba desayunando con marco en su casa ya listos para irse al colegio canterlot high

_fluttershy:ha pasado un año pajarito y todo ha ido de maravilla *dijo tomando su cafe*_

_marco:¡vaya que si! *dijo comiendo muy deprisa*_

_fluttershy:¿porque comes tan rapido? *pregunto algo curiosa*_

_marco:solo...tengo mucha hambre_

_fluttershy:emm estas...muy raro hoy *dijo con algo de timidez*_

marco se limpio con una servilleta y agarro su mochila rapidamente y salio de la casa asi que fluttershy rapidamente agarra su mochila y sale de casa para alcanzar a marco

_fluttershy:¿estas bien pajarito? *pregunto preocupada*_

_marco:si solo que...me da emocion de que mi hermana ya vaya a cumplir los 18 años *dijo emocionado*_

_fluttershy:si, es lindo cuando ya eres mayor de edad..._

_marco:bueno a nosotros tampoco nos falta mucho tiempo para ya ser mayores de edad *dijo viendo a fluttershy a los ojos*_

_fluttershy:si aunque me da un poco de miedo crecer *dijo timidamente*_

_marco:mientras este a tu lado...nada me da miedo *dijo tomando su mano tiernamente mientras caminaban*_

_fluttershy:gracias pajarito *dijo dandole un pequeño y dulce beso en la mejilla*_

la dulce pareja habia llegado a canterlot high y cuando entraron vieron a melody abrazando a las demas chicas y luego voltea a ver y ve a marco asi que las suelta y melody se lanza a los brazos de marco

_marco:feliz cumpleaños *dijo susurrandole al oido*_

_melody:gracias hermanito *dijo con ternura*_

cuando marco solto a melody vio que su pelo largo se lo habia cortado quedando su pelo a la altura de sus hombros

_marco:¿que le paso a tu pelo? *pregunto curioso*_

_melody:pues me lo corte...queria un nuevo cambio de look ahora que ya soy grande *dijo con ternura*_

_rarity:se te ve muy divino ese cambio de look, ah si claro ten querida un obsequio de mi parte *dijo dandole una bolsa*_

melody inmediatamente la abrio y su contenido era un vestido muy bonito

_melody:¡muchas gracias rarity! *dijo amablemente*_

_rarity:no es nada querida, solo es un regalo para esta noche por cierto ¿donde va a ser la fiesta? *pregunto amablemente*_

_melody:pues mi fiesta va a ser..._

rapidamente pinkie pie la interrumpe muy ansiosa

_pinkie pie:¡va a ser en la casa de la señora arelit o mas bien en la casa de marco y melody!_

_rainbow dash;¡eso es genial! *dijo alegremente*_

_pinkie pie:¡despues de clases ire a preparar la casa y ustedes chicas encargense de que melody se vea muy bien!_

_rarity:¡pues con quien crees que estas hablando querida! ¡melody se va a ver espectacular esta noche!_

_marco:bueno solo espero que terminen temprano porque la fiesta empieza a las 8 de la noche hasta las 2 de la mañana porque mi madre me dijo que si podemos hacer la fiesta solo que cuando vuelva del trabajo quiere todo limpio_

_sunset:no hay problema, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos en tu casa *dijo amablemente*_

_twilight:dejaremos la casa muy limpia pero aparte de nosotras ¿no habra mas personas?_

_marco:pues nexus,zeik,yuno,magnus y los alumnos del colegio *dijo amablemente*_

_rainbow dash:¡pues no creo que deba ir magnus! ¡casi nos mata la vez que fuimos a la tierra de las almas perdidas! *dijo mirando hacia la izquierda algo molesta*_

_marco:tenemos que darle una oportunidad...el cambio_

_fluttershy:lo que no entiendo...¿porque lo perdonaste? *pregunto curiosa*_

_marco:pues...no quiero guardarle rencor ni odio a nadie...se que el quiere cambiar *dijo con ternura*_

_fluttershy:¡eres tan bueno pajarito! *dijo acurrucandose en su hombro*_

_marco:¡gracias angelito te quiero! *dijo tiernamente viendola a los ojos*_

fluttershy y marco se quedaron viendose fijamente y de pronto se dieron un beso romantico

_rainbow dash:¿okey? *dijo haciendo una expresion de desagrado*_

las demas chicas se quedaron viendo muy encantadas hasta que de pronto suena el timbre

_sunset:bueno es hora de ir a clases *dijo tranquilamente*_

_marco:vayan a clase...quede de esperar a zeik y nexus para ir a comprar los preparativos para la fiesta *dijo cruzado de brazos*_

_pinkie pie:bueno me envias un mensaje cuando ya esten con todas las cosas en casa *dijo amablemente*_

_marco:¡te avisare! *dijo con una sonrisa*_

las chicas se despidieron de marco y se fueron a clase

pero volviendo con sally y sus amigos, ciel,sally y kiru se asomaron por los casilleros y de ahi vieron a marco

_ciel:¿ese chico sera el tal marco al que debemos buscar? _

_kiru:podria ser...que tal si preguntamos_

_sally:creo que seria buena idea *dijo viendo a kiru directamente a los ojos*_

_ciel:bueno yo voy..._

ciel se dispuso a ir a hablar con marco pero rapidamente kiru lo agarra del cuello de su camisa y lo regresa

_kiru:no...eres muy imbecil, dejame hacerlo yo *dijo con tranquilidad*_

_sally:¡bueno suerte! *dijo con ternura*_

kiru se iba acercando a marco pero de pronto se regreso con mucho temor hacia ciel y sally

_ciel:¿no que muy valiente? mejor voy yo *dijo con sarcasmo*_

ciel se iba acercando y cuando llego a marco le toco su hombro y marco volteo su vista

_ciel:hola...¿tu eres marco? ¿verdad? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:¿como sabes mi nombre? *pregunto con un poco de incomodidad*_

_ciel:un sujeto encapuchado nos dijo que buscaramos a un tal marco ¿acaso eres tu? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:¿quien te dijo que me buscaras? *pregunto curioso*_

_ciel:no lo se, un sujeto encapuchado no..._

de pronto llega kiru y sally detras de ciel

_sally:hola tu eres ¿marco? pero si tan solo eres un chico, pense que era un joven de 20 años o algo asi *dijo tocandose su brazo derecho*_

_marco:¿y como saben mi nombre? *pregunto algo nervioso*_

_ciel:ya te habia dicho...que un tipo encapuchado nos habia dicho tu nombre..._

_marco:lo siento es que no acostumbro a que me hablen personas desconocidas *dijo agarrandose su brazo derecho*_

_kiru:bueno entonces..._

_sally:¿podriamos hablarlo en un lugar privado?..._

_marco:¡claro podemos hablar mas tranquilamente afuera!_

pero mientras tanto en otro universo...

se encontraban dos guerreros legendarios...son goku, un guerrero sayajin criado en la tierra y su gran rival y principe de los sayajins "vegetta"

la raza sayajin es una raza guerrera que vivia en el planeta vegetta hace muchos años pero gracias a "freezer" un ser muy poderoso acabo con la raza sayajin asi siendo los unicos sobrevivientes de su raza, vegetta y son goku

ambos guerreros se encontraban entrenando despues del torneo del poder

_goku:oye vegetta ¿estas listo? *pregunto poniendose en pose de combate*_

_vegetta:claro kakarotto, ahora si veras quien es el mas fuerte de nosotros dos *dijo poniendose en pose de combate*_

los dos guerreros estaban a punto de entablar un combate hasta que de pronto aparece un vortice encima de ellos que empiezan a pixelearse y ser atraidos hacia ellos

mientras tanto en el universo donde se encuentra ciel,marco,sally y kiru...

ellos se encontraban platicando en las gradas del colegio

_marco:¡¿que?! ¿de otra dimension? *pregunto sorprendido*_

_sally:¿acaso nos crees? *pregunto algo confundida*_

_marco:¡claro! y les digo algo, yo tampoco soy de este universo solo que me quede por...alguien especial para mi *dijo agarrando su collar de mariposa*_

_kiru:¿y crees que nos puedas ayudar a regresar a nuestro universo? *pregunto preocupado*_

_marco:aun no lo se...tendre que consultarlo con mi maestro_

_ciel:¿cual maestro? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:el maestro dan...el me ha enseñado muchas cosas acerca de los universos aunque todavia no se quien haya sido ese tipo que los defendio *dijo tocando su barbilla*_

_sally:¿y ese maestro dan crees que nos ayudara? *pregunto algo preocupada*_

_marco:¡claro que si! ¡es el mejor! *dijo con determinacion*_

_ciel:¿bueno y entonces por lo pronto que hacemos? *pregunto algo confundido*_

_marco:se pueden quedar en mi casa...solo unos dias *dijo amablemente*_

_kiru:¿enserio? no queremos ser una molestia para ti y tu familia *dijo algo apenado*_

_marco:no te preocupes...se pueden quedar en mi cuarto, yo me puedo dormir en la sala *dijo amablemente*_

_sally:gracias marco...¡eres muy bueno! *dijo con ternura*_

_marco:no eres la unica que me lo dices *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

de pronto se ve un resplandor en el centro de la cancha lo cual los 4 voltean a ver y vieron a dos tipos caer en el centro

_sally:¡vamos! *grito preocupada*_

cuando llegaron vieron a dos sujetos de complexion musculosa y tenian pelo negro puntiagudo,uno tenia un traje de entrenamiento muy extraño de color azul con blanco y amarillo y el otro vestia de un kimono de color naranja asi que sin dudarlo marco intento despertarlos

_marco:hey ¡despierten! *dijo moviendo a los dos sujetos*_

el primero en levantarse es goku

_goku:¡ay! mi cabeza *dijo agarrandose la cabeza*_

_marco:¿quien eres? *pregunto confundido*_

_goku:me llamo son goku y este es mi amigo vegetta *dijo intentando despertar a vegetta*_

goku movia a vegetta hasta que porfin se levanto y miro a marco

_vegetta:kakarotto...¿quien es este sujeto? *pregunto con sarcasmo*_

_marco:disculpen mi nombre es marco *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

de pronto vegetta y goku empiezan a observar a su alrededor

_vegetta:oye...¿donde se supone que nos encontramos? *pregunto viendo a su alrededor*_

_marco:pues se encuentran en canterlot *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_goku:esto es extraño...¡estoy muy confundido! *dijo alterado*_

_marco:creo que ustedes vienen de otro universo, bueno el resplandor que vi me hace creer que no son de aqui_

_goku:¡ay! ¡¿ahora que vamos a hacer?!_

_vegetta:calmate kakarotto...tendremos que encontrar la forma de volver a nuestro universo_

de pronto se escucho un rugido demasiado fuerte lo cual sally,marco,kiru y ciel se asustaron

_goku:lo siento...es que tengo hambre *dijo agarrandose su barriga*_

_marco:¡se escucho como si fuese un oso! *dijo algo asustado*_

_vegetta:kakarotto es asi pero bueno...¿nos pueden ayudar a salir de aqui? *pregunto con sarcasmo*_

_marco:bueno ahora son 5 a los que debo ayudar *dijo cruzado de brazos*_

_goku:¿acaso ellos tambien vienen de otra dimension? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:si, al parecer tengo que ir a hablar con mi maestro para ver que esta sucediendo..._

de pronto ciel ve a goku detenidamente y se percata de que tiene un gran parecido a black lo cual se altera

_ciel:¡es el! ¡es el! ¡es el! *grito alterado*_

_goku:¿quien soy yo? me llamo goku *dijo con su tipica sonrisa*_

_ciel:¡tuu! ¡querias acabar con nosotros! *grito furicamente*_

_goku:¡¿que?! ¡jamas los habia visto en mi vida! *dijo confundido*_

_kiru:¡no te hagas! ¡eres black goku!_

_vegetta:¡¿que?! ¡¿acaso black sigue vivo?! *pregunto asustado*_

_marco:¿quien es black? *pregunto algo confundido*_

_vegetta:lo siento pero tendre que dar explicaciones despues pero el no es black, el es kakarotto *dijo cruzado de brazos*_

_marco:bueno por fin ¿kakarotto o goku? *pregunto confundido*_

_vegetta:llamalo como quieras *dijo cruzado de brazos*_

_ciel:bueno creo que no se parece a black del todo, ¡se ve muy amigable! *dijo cruzado de brazos con una calida sonrisa*_

_goku:oye marco...¿me podrias conseguir algo de comer? *dijo sonriente*_

_marco:¡claro goku...creo que se deben quedar ahi en lo que logro averiguar que pasa!_

_sally:claro pero...¿podrias ayudarnos a llegar? *pregunto amablemente*_

_marco:¡claro que si!...iremos a la voz de ya_

marco junto al pequeño grupo se dirigieron a su casa, era una casa como cualquier otra con sala,cocina y al segundo piso habian 3 cuartos uno era el de invitados,el otro era de la madre de marco y el ultimo era de marco,melody y zeik

marco los invito a que pasaran sally,ciel y kiru a su cuarto, su cuarto era de paredes color blancas,escritorio con computadora y 3 camas individuales

los 3 al ver el cuarto se quedaron impresionados ya que de acuerdo a la epoca donde vivian era de aquellos años medievales lo cual las habitaciones eran de ladrillo gris y no existian computadoras ni nada de eso

_sally:¡wow gracias marco! ¡muy bonita habitacion! *dijo amablemente*_

_ciel:¡wow! ¡wow! ¡wow! ¡me aparto esa cama! *dijo señalando una cama*_

_kiru:¡espera pequeña sabandija! *dijo molesto*_

_marco:jajaja, bueno los dejo para que se pongan comodos *dijo amablemente*_

_sally:una vez mas te doy gracias por dejarnos quedarnos en tu casa *dijo amablemente*_

_kiru:¡muchas gracias! *dijo amablemente*_

_marco:bueno descansen porque en la noche va a ver una fiesta *dijo alegremente*_

_ciel:¿fiesta? ¡genial! *dijo pegando un grito*_

_marco:ji, nos vemos_

marco se retiro de la habitacion y en el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones estaba vegetta recargado con los ojos cerrados

_marco:¿donde esta goku? *pregunto curioso*_

_vegetta:cuando le dijiste a kakarotto sobre la comida que hay en tu casa se emociono y ahora se encuentra comiendo sin control en la cocina *dijo con seriedad y los ojos cerrados*_

_marco:bueno ire a verlo_

marco fue a la cocina y encontro a goku comiendo cualquier cosa que se encontraba en el refrigerador lo cual a marco lo dejo boca abierta por todo lo que comia

_marco:¡goku! ¡¿siempre comes asi?! *pregunto sorprendido*_

_goku:lo siento...es que siempre me da mucha hambre...los sayajins tenemos que comer mucho para poder recuperar nuestras fuerzas *dijo mientras comia a gran velocidad*_

_marco:vaya y ¿los sayajins que son? *pregunto curioso*_

_goku:¡luego te explico por ahora quiero comer! *dijo mientras abria un bote de helado*_

de pronto se escucha que abren la puerta principal y era nexus y zeik que traian bolsas de mandado para hacer la comida de la fiesta

goku al ver las bolsas no lo dudo y se lanzo hacia a ellas

_goku:¡comidaaaa!_

nexus quita las bolsas asi goku dandose un fuerte golpe contra la pared

_goku:¡ay ay ay mi cabeza! *dijo sobandose la cabeza*_

_nexus:¿y quien es el? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:el es goku y se va a quedar unos dias en mi casa *dijo amablemente*_

_zeik:¿le pediste permiso a mama? *pregunto cruzado de brazos*_

_marco:emm si claro *dijo cruzado de brazos*_

_zeik:bueno ire a ver a mi cuarto algo en la computadora_

_marco:¡espera! *grito agarrando el brazo de zeik*_

_zeik:¿que pasa? *pregunto confundido*_

_marco:pues es que paso algo extraño y grave..._

_zeik:¿que pasa? *pregunto confundido*_

_marco:pues veras..._

marco le explico toda la situacion a zeik

_zeik:¡¿que?! ¡¿entonces hay unos chicos en nuestra habitacion que vienen de otro universo!? *pregunto algo alterado*_

_marco:pues eso fue lo que dije *dijo cruzado de brazos*_

_zeik:¿tendra algo que ver con algo que haya salido mal al cerrar el mundo del eden? *pregunto confundido*_

_marco:pues puede ser...tendre que ir a ver al maestro dan y tendremos que pedirle a pinkie pie que venga a cocinar la comida y crear los postres para la fiesta..._

_zeik:bueno entonces ¿porque mejor no te quedas y yo hablo con el maestro dan?_

_marco:espera...yo ire con nexus, yo conozco mejor la situacion *dijo determinado*_

_zeik:bueno entonces me encargare de la comida *dijo cruzado de brazos*_

de pronto llega vegetta a sentarse en el sofa y zeik le susurra a marco

_zeik:¿quien es ese tipo? *pregunto susurrandole al oido a marco*_

_marco:se llama vegetta y es amigo de goku *dijo alegremente*_

_zeik:me da un poco de miedo *dijo susurrandole al oido a marco*_

_marco:jaja no te preocupes...bueno tengo que ir con el maestro dan...vamos nexus_

_nexus:vamos *dijo alegre saliendo por la puerta*_

_marco:y zeik, lleva a goku a comer algo bien...vayan a sugar cube corner y diganle a la señora cake que lo anote a mi cuenta *dijo amablemente*_

_zeik:esta bien *dijo rascandose la cabeza con una sonrisa*_

_marco:nos vemos_

marco salio al jardin delantero y saco su celular para enviar un mensaje pero mientras tanto en canterlot high

fluttershy estaba en clase hasta que sintio su telefono vibrar en un bolsillo de su vestido rosa y vio que era un mensaje de marco que decia "hola mi angelito, siento interrumpirte en hora de clase, solo queria decirte que te dirigas a mi casa a las 7 de la noche para estar preparados, yo llegare despues porque tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas con el maestro dan y tambien decirte que te quiero mucho"

fluttershy al leer el mensaje por debajo de su pupitre empieza a escribir un mensaje pero mientras tanto en casa de marco

marco estaba a punto de abrir un portal pero de pronto siente su telefono vibrar de su bolsillo de su short color crema y habia sido un mensaje de fluttershy que decia "no te preocupes pajarito haz lo que tengas que hacer y...tambien te quiero 3"

marco al ver el mensaje se sonrojo un poco y nexus y marco se adentraron al portal

ESTE CAPITULO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN, NO TE PIERDAS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:LA GRAN FIESTA

LO SIENTO PORQUE CASI NO LE DI MUCHO PROTAGONISMO A VEGETTA Y GOKU PERO PORQUE TENGO PLANES MAGNIFICOS PARA ELLOS


	2. capitulo 2

capitulo 2:la gran fiesta

marco y nexus habian llegado con el maestro dan a su casa y cuando llegaron vieron al maestro dan meditar asi que decidieron caminar cerca de el con mucha cautela para no interrumpirlo

de pronto el maestro dan se percata de que marco y nexus se encuentran ahi asi que decide hablar con los ojos cerrados

_maestro dan:¿que necesitan chicos? *pregunto seriamente*_

_marco:oh maestro dan...no queriamos interrumpirle solo queriamos pedir informacion de acuerdo a algo que acaba de pasar en mi universo_

_maestro dan:¿que necesitas hijo? *pregunto con los ojos cerrados*_

_marco:necesito saber si al cerrar el mundo del eden los demas universos alternos se han conectado _

_maestro dan:posiblemente pero...¿porque la pregunta? *pregunto con seriedad*_

_marco:es que 3 chicos acaban de llegar y dicen ser de otros universos y aparte llegaron otros dos tipos diciendo ser de una raza guerrera llamada sayajins *dijo seriamente*_

_maestro dan:si ya habia oido antes sobre los sayajins...ellos vienen de otra linea de universos alternos...en esa linea existen 12 universos lo cual los sayayins pertenecen al universo numero 7 aunque tambien existen pocos en el universo 6 al igual que en el 7_

_nexus:vaya dato *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_marco:bueno volviendo al tema...¿podriamos hacer algo para regresarlos a su universo? *pregunto curioso*_

_maestro dan:de hecho existe una forma..._

de pronto el maestro dan se levanta y se dirije hacia una pared donde con su baculo magico abrio un diminuto vortice

_maestro dan:este vortice se abrira dentro de unas semanas, no lo se con exactitud pero este portal lleva al nexo de los universos *dijo con seriedad*_

_marco:bueno entonces a esperar *dijo cruzado de brazos*_

_maestro dan:¡no tengo otra opcion!..._

-de pronto hubo un silencio-

_maestro dan:ahora vayanse...necesito terminar mi meditacion_

_nexus:bueno hasta luego maestro_

marco y nexus se retiraron y abrieron un portal que los llevaria a canterlod

pero mientras tanto en canterlot...se estaban preparando para la fiesta, ya eran las 7 de la noche y zeik junto a pinkie pie,applejack y sunset estaban preparando la comida y los postresillos y rarity junto a fluttershy y twilight estaban preparando a melody para la fiesta y rainbow dash se encontraba preparando la sala pero mientras tanto en el cuarto de sally y sus amigos

ellos se encontraban algo nerviosos por la fiesta que va a suceder

_sally:¿que creen que deba ponerme? ¿este o este? *dijo agarrando dos vestidos, uno rosa y otro blanco*_

_kiru:con los dos te miras bien *dijo tiernamente*_

_ciel:no...ella se refiere a que vestido le queda mejor pero si tengo que decidir entonces prefiero el blanco_

_sally:bueno esta bien me pondre el blanco *dijo tiernamente*_

_kiru:bueno nos volteamos..._

kiru y ciel se voltearon y a los pocos momentos voltearon y vieron que ese vestido blanco le quedaba muy bien

_kiru:¡te vez...muy bonita! *dijo rascandose la nuca algo ruborizado*_

_sally:muchas gracias kiru *dijo sonrojada*_

_ciel:pues opino lo mismo que kiru *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

mientras tanto con goku y vegetta, ellos se encontraban en su habitacion conversando

_goku:vegetta cambia esa cara...has estado asi todo el dia *dijo mirando a vegetta a los ojos*_

_vegetta:¿acaso aun no lo entiendes kakarotto? estamos en otro universo muy diferente y aparte uff..._

_goku:¿no me digas que extrañas a bulma?..._

_vegetta:pues es algo normal y tu...¿no te preocupa tu esposa? *pregunto con seriedad*_

_goku:se que milk estara preocupada pero sabe que estare bien *dijo con una sonrisa*_

_vegetta:bueno...¿iras a la fiesta? *pregunto con seriedad*_

_goku:¡claro vegetta! ¡habra mucha comida y mas comida! *dijo alegremente*_

_vegetta:a ti solo te importa la comida *dijo molesto*_

_goku:lo siento vegetta...pero es mi naturaleza *dijo con una sonrisa*_

unas cuantas horas despues llegaron nexus y marco a la casa y la fiesta habia empezado...habian llegado varios chicos de la escuela canterlot high, estaba magnus vigilando a todos los chicos que no vayan a hacer alguna maldad y las chicas estaban saliendo una por una del cuarto de melody, se veian muy bonitas, luego salio melody vestida de un vestido gris asi que marco se acerco a darle un abrazo

_marco:¡felicidades hermana! *dijo mientras la abrazaba*_

_melody:¡muchas gracias hermano! pero mira quien viene ahi *dijo mientras lo abrazaba*_

de pronto marco suelta a melody y ve a fluttershy lo cual al verla empezo a balbusear, estaba vestida de un vestido verde largo y su pelo amarrado lo cual se veia muy hermosa

_marco:flu..flu..fluttershy e..¿eres tu? *pregunto muy nervioso*_

_fluttershy:si pajarito ¿que te sorprende? *pregunto con timidez con las manos en la espalda*_

_marco:es que te vez muy preciosa *dijo sonrojado*_

_fluttershy:oh ¡muchas gracias! *dijo sonrojada mientras ocultaba su rostro a travez de un mechon de pelo*_

la noche pasaba y todo se encuentran celebrando en grande, rainbow dash termino un poco borracha por una broma que le hicieron pinkie pie y nexus, le hecharon una bebida enbriagante a su vaso de refresco,melody estaba celebrando en grande bailando hasta que accidentalmente choca con un chico de piel color crema,pelo desordenado color verde y ojos azules, un chico demasiado apuesto

_melody:lo siento *dijo algo avergonzada*_

_¿?:no te preocupes...¿te llamas melody no es asi? *pregunto curioso*_

_melody:claro soy melody y tu eres..._

_¿?:mi nombre es thunder *dijo amablemente*_

_melody:¡mucho gusto thunder! *dijo algo sonrojada*_

_thunder:te pareceria hablar con mas tranquilidad afuera...aqui hay mucho ruido_

_melody:si esta bien *dijo algo sonrojada*_

thunder y melody salieron afuera pero mientras tanto con los demas en la fiesta,goku se encontraba devorando todo lo que se encontraba en la barra de comida lo cual todos los chicos le estaban hechando porras en cambio vegetta estaba recargado en una pared vestido de una camisa azul estilo polo y pantalones color crema algo molesto hasta que un chico se acerca a el bailando de burla pero vegetta muy molesto le da un golpe sin abrir los ojos que lo manda a estrellarse perforando varios muros lo cual todos gritaron de emocion, sally,ciel y kiru estaban algo asustados en especial kiru y ciel porque ellos jamas habian estado en una fiesta

-sally empieza a bailar y de pronto le toma la mano a kiru para bailar con el pero ciel solo se quedo viendo muy alegre pero de pronto pinkie pie accidentalmente le derrama un vaso de ponche de frutas en su camiseta-

_pinkie pie:lo siento...*dijo con una sonrisa*_

_ciel:¡no te preocupes! *dijo rascandose la nuca con una sonrisa*_

_pinkie pie:¿como te llamas? *pregunto curiosa*_

_ciel:mi nombre es ciel...¿y tu como te llamas? *pregunto algo nervioso*_

_pinkie pie:¡mi nombre es pinkie pie! *grito emocionada*_

_ciel:¡un gusto! *dijo esbozando una calida sonrisa*_

_pinkie pie:bueno...¿que tal si hacemos una competencia para ver quien puede comer mas como el sujeto de traje naranja? *pregunto curiosa refiriendose a goku*_

_ciel:¡si esto es un reto acepto! *dijo determinado*_

pinkie pie y ciel fueron a comer haciendo competencia a goku pero logicamente goku gano lo cual a pinkie pie y ciel les dio una indigestion por comer rapido pero los dos estaban riendose y quejandose del dolor

ya ha terminado la fiesta solo queda applejack y rarity lo cual empezaron a ayudar a rainbow dash a sacarla de la casa algo borracha

_rainbow dash:quiero...mucho pastel hip...mas y mas pastel hip *dijo algo incomprensible*_

-de pronto rainbow dash les erupta en la cara a applejack y rarity-

_rarity:eww querida ten cuidado *dijo agarrandose su nariz*_

-de pronto nexus se pone enfrente de ellas-

_nexus:tranquilas yo las ayudo_

-nexus carga a rainbow dash en su espalda y junto a rarity y applejack llevan a rainbow dash a casa-

mientras tanto con los demas, melody se fue a dormir al cuarto de su madre, goku y vegetta se fueron a dormir al cuarto de invitados, sally,kiru y ciel se fueron a dormir al cuarto de marco, pinkie pie se habia retirado muy cansada y con algo de indigestion, todos los invitados se fueron quedando algunos tirados lo cual marco junto a zeik los llevaron a la bañera para a la mañana siguiente llevarlos a casa, como quiera al dia siguiente era sabado y no tenian que ir a la escuela, despues de eso zeik se fue a dormir a casa de rarity y nexus se fue a dormir a casa de applejack,magnus y yuno se retiraron y fueron a casa a dormir, fluttershy le envio un mensaje a su madre para decirle que se iba a quedar en casa de marco

unos cuantos minutos despues, en el cuarto de sally,kiru y ciel, se encontraban dormidos pero kiru se levanta porque escucha a sally quejarse dormida y va a la cama de sally a despertarla

_kiru:hey ¿sally? *pregunto en voz baja*_

de pronto sally se despierta de golpe abrazando a kiru

_kiru:tranquila ¿que paso? *pregunto mientras la abrazaba*_

_sally:ese tal black...soñe que acababa con ustedes porque ustedes me defendian y los transformaba en seres de oscuridad y luego yo...siento arrastrarlos a esta situacion *dijo llorando abrazando a kiru*_

_kiru:tranquila...todo va a estar bien...ciel y yo te protegeremos a cualquier precio *dijo tiernamente mientras la abrazaba*_

_sally:¿puedes dormir conmigo? *pregunto mientras lo abrazaba*_

kiru la suelta y la agarra de los hombros

_kiru:¡claro que si! *dijo viendola tiernamente a sus ojos azulados*_

kiru y sally se acostaron abrazados y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos mientras se abrazaban

pero mientras tanto marco y fluttershy se encontraban platicando en la sala, fluttershy se encontraba acostada en el sillon y marco estaba abajo recargado en el sillon donde fluttershy estaba acostada

_fluttershy:estuvo muy linda la fiesta y melody estaba muy feliz *dijo mirando al techo*_

_marco:si y eso es lo mas importante *dijo tiernamente tomando la mano de fluttershy*_

_fluttershy:¿sabes algo pajarito? a veces me pongo a reflexionar sobre mi pasado, lo que nunca pense es conseguir a un chico *dijo mirando al techo*_

_marco:¿sabes algo? no pienses en el pasado, ahora vive el presente y piensa en nuestro futuro...quiero estar contigo de aqui hasta que nos hagamos viejitos *dijo con ternura*_

_fluttershy:yo tambien *dijo mirando a marco*_

marco se sube al sillon a abrazarla y solo le dio un corto beso en su mejilla y se quedo dormido

fluttershy en cambio se quedo viendo a marco mientras se quedaba dormida hasta que porfin se quedo dormida abrazando a marco

**al dia siguiente**, marco se levanto de golpe y vio a fluttershy dormir al lado de el, marco jamas habia dormido con fluttershy, era su primera noche juntos asi que sin pensarlo se levanto para ir al baño y se percato de que ya no estaban los invitados y despues de eso fue al cuarto de su mamá donde se encontraba melody

melody se encontraba en su celular escuchando musica con audifonos puestos hasta que se percata de que marco entro en la habitacion

_melody:wow hola marco, buenos dias *dijo mientras se quitaba sus_

_marco:¿te divertiste en la noche? *pregunto curioso*_

_melody:si, demasiado *dijo llevandose una mano a la mejilla*_

_marco:¿y ese tal chico? ¿se llama thunder? jeje, para mi que te movio el tapete *dijo en tono burlon*_

_melody:es que es tan lindo aww *dijo muy sonrojada*_

_marco:bueno ¿y los invitados? ya no estan en la bañera_

_melody:vino temprano zeik y nexus y los llevaron a sus casas, terminaron muy cansados_

_melody:bueno y tambien me encarge de arreglar la casa ahora tu haces el desayuno *dijo con una sonrisa*_

_marco:¿donde esta goku y vegetta? *pregunto curioso*_

_melody:creo que estan afuera *dijo viendo el celular*_

_marco:bueno esta bien *dijo mientras se retiraba*_

marco salio del cuarto y se dirigio al jardin trasero, cuando salio no habia nadie hasta que sintio una rafaga de aire que lo lanzo hacia atras y cuando volteo a ver hacia arriba vio a vegetta y goku teniendo un fuerte combate lo cual lo dejo impactado

_marco:chicos ¿que estan haciendo? *pregunto impactado*_

goku y vegetta no respondieron nada hasta que goku baja lentamente para hablar con marco

_goku:estamos entrenando *dijo con la mano en la nuca*_

_marco:¡increible! ¡tienen una fuerza increible! *dijo emocionado*_

_goku:¡gracias! *dijo con una sonrisa*_

de pronto baja vegetta

_vegetta:oye...¿a que hora va a estar listo el desayuno? *dijo mirando a marco con seriedad*_

_marco:de hecho les iba a hablar para desayunar *dijo sonriente*_

_goku:podrias darte prisa...¡muero de hambre! *dijo sobandose la barriga*_

_marco:si goku enseguida *dijo sonriente*_

marco entro a casa y fue a la sala para despertar a fluttershy

_marco:psst...angelito es hora de levantarse *dijo tiernamente*_

fluttershy empezo a abrir sus ojos y se levanto pegando un pequeño vostezo como de un gatito

_fluttershy:buenos dias_

_marco:en unos minutos el desayuno estara listo, asi que a levantarse *dijo sonriente*_

marco se inclino y le dio un beso a fluttershy en su frente y luego marco se retiro hacia la cocina

ella solo se quedo sonrojada y despues de eso se metio al baño a cambiarse de ropa

unos cuantos minutos despues, todos estaban en la mesa listos para desayunar,estaban kiru,ciel,sally,goku,vegetta,melody y fluttershy sentados en la mesa

de pronto marco llega con la comida de todos en una bandeja roja y les sirve a cada uno en su plato

todos agradecieron y rapidamente goku se puso a comer a una gran velocidad pero vegetta solo comia muy poco, parece preocupado

_marco:¿estas bien vegetta? *pregunto antes de darle una cucharada a su comida*_

_vegetta:solo me quede pensando en lo que nos dijieron...sobre black *dijo con seriedad*_

_sally:¿pero quien es el? *pregunto seriamente*_

_vegetta:black es un ser...la historia de el los confundiria pero les voy a contar una parte resumida...black viene del universo 10 pero su nombre verdadero es zamas, en una linea temporal alterna, zamas pidio un deseo con las super esferas del dragon para poder cambiar su cuerpo con el de kakarotto...y asi consiguio obtener un poder inconmensurable pero solo hay algo que no me cabe en la cabeza *dijo viendo a su comida*_

_marco:¡¿que pasa?! ¡aun que tengo demasiadas preguntas! *dijo algo alterado*_

_vegetta:lo que no entiendo como es que volvio de la muerte...sabiendo que zeno sama acabo con el en el futuro...¿como volvio de la muerte? *pregunto algo desconcertado*_

_marco:¿ciel,kiru,sally no notaron algo raro o black estaba acompañado de alguien? *pregunto muy seriamente*_

_sally:solo recuerdo de que venia acompañado de un tipo encapuchado...no pude ver su rostro pero tenia una voz muy grave *dijo algo atemorizada*_

_marco:posiblemente la organizacion x aun siga de pie *dijo pegando un golpe en la mesa*_

_melody:¡el unico que tiene la respuesta es magnus! *afirmo algo molesta*_

_marco:tenemos que preguntarle...y ver cual es la forma de enviar a black a donde vino *dijo seriamente*_

_goku:posiblemente... encontremos a black si viajamos en el tiempo a la epoca de sally y sus amigos *dijo mientras comia*_

vegetta se quedo impresionado porque por primera vez goku dijo algo razonable

_vegetta:hasta que porfin sirves de ayuda kakarotto *dijo seriamente*_

_marco:¡no se diga mas! ¡una nueva aventura comienza! *dijo alzando la cuchara*_

todos se quedaron mirando a marco con extrañez asi que solo se sento a seguir comiendo

_marco:pero bueno...¿que es lo que le permite a black viajar por diferentes universos y andar en diferentes lineas de espacio temporal? *pregunto curioso*_

_vegetta:el anillo del tiempo...lo lleva en su mano derecha, estoy seguro...ese anillo le permite a black viajar por diferentes lineas temporales_

_marco:entonces debemos buscar la forma de quitarselo y encerrarlo en el mundo del eden *dijo determinado*_

_vegetta:¿que diablos es el mundo del eden? *pregunto seriamente*_

_marco:el mundo del eden es un lugar donde no existe el tiempo...solo existe un lugar maravilloso pero no habita ni un ser vivo ahi asi que solo queda intentar abrirlo nuevamente aunque sea peligroso...tenemos que buscar la forma de tenderle una trampa a black o zamas *dijo determinado*_

_vegetta:para ser un ser comun y corriente...tienes una inteligencia mayor a la de kakarotto *dijo con los brazos cruzados*_

_marco:jeje *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

continuara...


	3. capitulo 3

capitulo 3:unas pequeñas vacaciones de primavera y el primer combate

sally estaba caminando en el cuarto en circulos asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando

_kiru:tranquilizate, todo va a salir bien *dijo tranquilamente*_

_sally:no, es que me siento muy nerviosa, todo ha pasado tan rapido *dijo demasiado nerviosa*_

_kiru:tranqulizate *dijo intentando calmarla*_

de pronto sally se tropieza accidentalmente con un zapato tirado asi cayendo en los brazos de kiru que estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama

los dos chicos se quedaron viendose fijamente hasta que ciel entro a la habitacion

_ciel:okey...¿interrumpi algo importante? *pregunto algo confundido*_

_kiru:no..._

sally rapidamente se levanta de encima de kiru para que no pensaran mal de ella

_kiru:solo fue un accidente ¿okey? *dijo algo nervioso*_

_ciel:si claro ¡como no! *dijo cruzado de brazos con una calida sonrisa*_

_sally:fue un accidente, enserio *dijo timidamente*_

_ciel:bueno me da igual, marco los quiere ver en la sala, dice que quiere hablar de algo sorprendente *dijo con las manos en la nuca*_

_kiru:¡vamos!_

sally,kiru y ciel salieron del cuarto y fueron a la sala donde marco los esperaba con una sonrisa asi que los chicos se sentaron

_sally:¿que pasa marco? ¿todo bien? *pregunto curiosa*_

_marco:¡tengo buenas noticias! bueno a lo mejor para ustedes no creo que les vaya a interesar mucho_

_kiru:¿de que hablas? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:una de mis amigas organizo un viaje a travez de un crucero, crei que les gustaria ir *dijo alegremente*_

_kiru:¿que diablos es un crucero? *pregunto curioso*_

_sally:nunca habia escuchado de un crucero *dijo confundida*_

_marco:bueno, lo sabran cuando estemos a punto de embarcar_

_kiru:¿acaso es un barco? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:si, pero bueno ¿van o se quedan?_

kiru,sally y ciel se miraron entre ellos y luego asintieron con la cabeza

_sally:¡vamos! *dijo con alegria*_

_marco:¡estupendo!_

los chicos se emocionaron mucho

ya es el dia de la embarcacion, todas las chicas se encuentran subiendo al barco al igual que melody,zeik,marco,sally,ciel y kiru

vegetta y goku tambien subieron pero vegetta estaba algo molesto porque no le gusta subir a los cruceros pero en cambio goku estaba emocionado

1 hora despues, todos se la estaban pasando en grande disfrutando de la brisa del mar, kiru tenia muchas nauseas asi que se estaba vomitando por la borda asi que ciel lo estaba ayudando, applejack tambien tenia muchas nauseas pero nexus tambien estaba intentando ayudarla, sally estaba muy nerviosa por estar en un barco sabiendo que en su dimension aun los barcos solo son usados por piratas

las chicas estaban tranquilas viendo las olas chocar con el crucero

_twilight:¿que les parece chicas? este crucero es uno de los mas elegantes *dijo tranquilamente*_

_rarity:wow vaya, eso es magnifico *dijo tranquilamente*_

_rainbow dash:¿saben que estaria genial? ¡tener una batalla feroz como la que tuvimos en la torre del eden! *dijo practicando golpes de artes marciales*_

todas las chicas se quedaron mirandose impresionadas y fluttershy trago saliva asi que melody decidio hablar

_melody:rainbow dash...creo que sera mejor olvidarnos de eso, toma esto como unas vacaciones y aparte la que se llevo el mayor peso fue fluttershy porque estuvo a punto de ser comida para el heraldo_

_rainbow dash:bueno yo solo decia *dijo cruzada de brazos algo molesta*_

_twilight:¡melody tiene razon! relajate y disfruta de este crucero...esto no sucede todos los dias *dijo tranquilamente*_

_rainbow dash:si claro *dijo mirando hacia el cielo con algo de desagrado*_

mientras tanto goku y vegetta se encontraban en cubierta observando el mar hasta que a goku se le ocurrio una idea

_goku:oye vegetta...¿no te parece bien entrenar aqui en el mar? asi no daremos problemas_

_vegetta:muy buena idea kakarotto..._

de pronto goku y vegetta se alejaron del crucero a una distancia considerable para no dar problemas al crucero y ahi empezaron a entrenar

marco y zeik se encontraban comiendo en el comedor del crucero digustando muchos platillos esquisitos

ya es de noche y todas las chicas incluyendo a todos los demas se encontraban cenando tranquilamente

_ciel:uff que dia *dijo con las manos en la nuca*_

_pinkie pie:tienes razon pero aun nos falto hacerle la broma a kiru..._

pinkie pie se quedo callada mientras todos los presentes la miraban y pregunto

_pinkie pie:¿dije eso en voz alta? *pregunto algo nerviosa*_

_ciel:ups..creo que si *dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa*_

_kiru:me estare cuidando *dijo mirando a pinkie pie y ciel con el ceño fruncido*_

_marco:¿y como nos organizaremos para dormir? *pregunto curioso*_

_twilight:en un momento les dare sus llaves para que entren a sus camarotes y ahi encontraran su equipaje, kiru y ciel dormiran en el numero de camarote que tienen sus llaves,melody y sally dormiran en otro camarote,pinkie pie y rainbow dash tambien,goku y vegetta tambien dormiran en un camarote aparte,rarity con applejack,nexus con zeik,fluttershy con marco y yo con sunset *dijo tranquilamente entregandole las llaves a todos*_

_marco:¿okey jeje? *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

fluttershy solo se sonrojo un poco pero zeik se le quedaba viendo a marco picaramente

ya es de noche y todos los pasajeros estan en sus camarotes al igual que nuestros y nuestras protagonistas

pero mientras tanto marco y fluttershy se encontraban en su camarote a punto de dormir pero mientras fluttershy se ponia la pijama le pregunta a marco

_fluttershy:¿donde estabas pajarito? no te habia visto todo el dia *dijo sentandose a la orilla de la cama*_

_marco:estaba comiendo con zeik *dijo tranquilamente*_

_fluttershy:si aja ¿y que mas? *dijo algo molesta quitandose un mechon de pelo que cubria parte de su rostro*_

_marco:bueno pues despues fuimos a cubierta a disfrutar del aroma salado de las olas y..._

_fluttershy:¡¿y despues?! *dijo mirandolo seriamente*_

_marco:¡espera un momento! ¿estas celosa? *pregunto curioso*_

_fluttershy:oh cielos perdoname pajarito es que hace rato vi que una chica se te quedo mirando muy ilusionada lo cual pues me senti insegura *dijo con la mirada timida*_

_marco:no te preocupes mi angelito...yo solo tengo ojos para ti *dijo tiernamente*_

_fluttershy:si, lo se, no se porque pense eso pero creo que lo mejor sera irnos a dormir, mañana sera un dia muy pesado *dijo tiernamente*_

_marco:tienes razon hasta mañana mi princesa *dijo tiernamente*_

fluttershy y marco se dieron un pequeño beso y luego marco apago la luz y se durmieron

unas cuantas horas despues, ciel se levanta y sentia que el aire se le iba asi que rapidamente salio de su camarote y fue hacia cubierta, ahi estaba una pareja cenando romanticamente lo cual ciel con una expresion de desagrado se va de ahi pero de pronto escucha un ruido asi que se esconde detras de una pared y ve a un tipo de traje negro con un casco puesto parecido al de un astronauta

el tipo entra a una habitacion que estaba cerca de ahi y ciel le ganaba mucho la curiosidad asi que decidio esconderse y escuchar que iba a hacer

_¿?:oh principe de la oscuridad, te ruego que te aparezcas ante mi *dijo alzando sus manos*_

de pronto aparece black y el tipo encapuchado que ciel habia visto en el reino de myrianin

_black:no hace falta tanta estupidez para que puedas verme *dijo con una sonrisa*_

de pronto el tipo encapuchado se quita la capucha, era un sujeto de pelo gris,tenia ojos negros que ciertamente se veian macabros,de tez color crema y tenia una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla

_black:este es el gran hombre que me saco de las profundidades del infierno,su nombre es marluxia *dijo con una sonrisa malvada*_

_marluxia:jeje, no hace falta que me presentes *dijo con una sonrisa malvada y tranquila*_

_¿?:bueno, ¿para que me llamaron? *pregunto curioso*_

_marluxia:necesitamos encontrar la forma de acabar con esa princesa y los dos imbeciles que los acompañaban_

_black:se refiere a la princesa sally lovely,ciel y kiru *dijo con una sonrisa macabra*_

ciel al escuchar eso se asusto y accidentalmente golpeo una botella que estaba cerca de ahi lo cual marluxia,black y el otro sujeto se percataron de que no estaban solos lo cual ciel salio corriendo hacia el cuarto de goku y vegetta para pedirle ayuda

ciel toca la puerta rapidamente asi que vegetta la abre con mucha intensidad

_vegetta:¡¿que quieres sabandija?! *pregunto molesto*_

_ciel:¡black esta aqui! *grito asustado*_

_marluxia:¿sabes que es de mala educacion escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos? *pregunto con una sonrisa malvada*_

ciel al ver que era marluxia se asusto y no sabia que hacer hasta que vegetta le dijo

_vegetta:¡encierrate en tu cuarto y no salgas! *dijo furioso*_

ciel sin dudarlo entro a su habitacion y de pronto goku se despierta y ve a marluxia

_goku:oye vegetta ¿quien es el? *dijo señalando al marluxia*_

_vegetta:aun no lo se *dijo haciendole señas con sus ojos*_

goku entendio a lo que se quiso referir vegetta asi que rapidamente goku toma de la mano a marluxia para teletransportarlo fuera de ahi

una vez afuera se encontraba black goku esperando a marluxia hasta que de pronto vegetta sale corriendo y vio a black lo cual al verlo su sangre se helo

_black:hola vegetta, ¿listo para jugar de nuevo? *dijo con una sonrisa malvada*_

vegetta sin dudarlo fue a por black lo cual con un gran poder lanza a black lejos del crucero

de pronto en la habitacion donde dormian marco y fluttershy, marco se desperto por un mal presentimiento, volteo su vista y fluttershy estaba dormida como un angelito asi que sin despertarla se puso su sueter delgado cotidiano y sus tenis y salio a cubierta para ver lo que sucedia

marco al salir vio a vegetta y goku luchando contra black, pero habia algo extraño en goku y vegetta, su pelo estaba tiñado de un color azul y desprendia un aura azul brillante lo cual marco se sorprendio y luego vio a un tipo viendolos desde lejos asi que marco volo con impulsos de aire hacia el sujeto que mas bien era marluxia

_marco:¿quien eres? *pregunto curioso*_

_marluxia:con que tu eres el portador del elemento de la determinacion ¿me equivoco? *pregunto esbozando una severa sonrisa*_

_marco:¿como sabes eso? *pregunto desconcertado*_

_marluxia:tambien se que tienes una relacion con la portadora del elemento de la amabilidad *dijo con seriedad*_

_marco:¿y eso que? *pregunto algo confundido*_

_marluxia:je..je *dijo sonriendo apareciendo una oz*_

marco sabia que algo andaba mal asi que sin dudarlo aparecio su espada y fue a por marluxia asi entablando un combate

goku y vegetta habian llegado al punto de transformarse en supersaiyajin blue asi black tambien se transformo en supersayajin rose lo cual el mar empezaba a elevarse por el fuerte poder que desprendian los guerreros

marco y marluxia estaban muy cansados por el combate hasta que marco le da un tajo derecho en la espalda asi marluxia cayendo al mar y hundiendose en las profundidades pero de pronto voltea su vista y ve al sujeto de casco y traje hacerse polvo

marco voltea su vista y ve el feroz combate que estaban tienendo goku y vegetta con black lo cual en cortos momentos black se desvanece asi que goku y vegetta voltearon su vista y vieron que ya no estaba marluxia y vieron a marco volar lo cual los dejo a ambos impresionados

_vegetta:¿que diablos? _

_goku:¡sabe volar! *dijo emocionado*_

_marco:no se sorprendan, no es nada nuevo *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_vegetta:¿que paso con el sujeto de pelo gris? *pregunto curioso*_

_marco:¡acabe con el! *dijo esbozando una sonrisa*_

_goku:¿me puedes decir si tienes algun poder o algo asi? *pregunto rascandose la cabeza*_

_marco:pues si, puedo manejar el aire a mi antojo ¡observen! *dijo determinado*_

de pronto marco lanza una rafaga de aire hacia el cielo que atraviesa una nube

_marco:¿lo ven? *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_goku:¡vaya eso es sorprendente!_

_marco:no es para tanto *dijo rascandose la cabeza*_

_vegetta:bueno aunque black aun esta vivo asi que tenemos que mantener la guardia *dijo cruzado de brazos*_

_marco:si pero creo que lo mejor sera irnos a dormir, muero de sueño *dijo pegando un bostezo*_

_goku:tienes razon ¡vamos! *dijo sonriente*_

goku,vegetta y marco volvieron al barco pero cuando entraron al barco se encontraron a ciel que estaba esperandolos un poco preocupado pero al verlos sintio un alivio

_ciel:uff, que bueno que esten bien *dijo esbozando una sonrisa*_

_marco:no era nada *dijo sonriente*_

_ciel:bueno, entonces ¿salio todo bien?_

_vegetta:si, pero mejor ya vete a dormir *dijo seriamente*_

_ciel:es lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¡hasta mañana!_

todos se despidieron de ciel y cada quien se fue a su camarote, pero marco al entrar a su habitacion no pudo evitar llenarse de ternura al ver a fluttershy dormir pero de pronto hubo un pequeño estruendo en el equipaje de marco asi que decidio acercarse para ver de que se trataba y al abrirla se llevo una grande sorpresa

era su cachorra "miah" y "angel" el conejo de fluttershy, lo cual cuando marco los vio solto una sonrisa

_marco:¿miah,angel? ¿que hacen aqui? ¿y spike? *pregunto sorprendido*_

_miah:spike se adentro al equipaje de twilight y pues nosotros a tu equipaje *dijo sonriente*_

_marco:bueno duermanse encima del equipaje y ya mañana hablaremos de esto *dijo con seriedad*_

_miah:ups jeje *dijo mirando hacia la izquierda algo nerviosa*_

miah y angel se durmieron encima del equipaje y marco se metio entre la sabanas

**al dia siguiente**, marco fue despertado por los rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana, marco se dio la vuelta y vio que fluttershy ya no estaba asi que algo sorprendido se levanta,se pone sus tenis y despues su camisa roja la cambia por una camisa estilo hawaiana

marco salio a cubierta y vio a todas las chicas en popa disfrutando la brisa del mar

marco volteo a ver a fluttershy, su pelo rosado se movia a gracia del aire mientras veia maravillada las olas que golpeaban el crucero

marco saco su camara fotografica y le tomo una foto y fluttershy al darse cuenta le pregunta

_fluttershy:emm ¿porque me tomaste una foto? *pregunto curiosa*_

_marco:es para el album de aventuras *dijo sonriente*_

_fluttershy:¿album de aventuras? *pregunto extrañada*_

_marco:si, es un album que estoy empezando a llenar de fotos de los viajes que hagamos nuestras amigas,amigos y mis hermanos *dijo sonriente*_

_fluttershy:wow ¡eso es muy lindo! *dijo sonriente*_

mientras tanto ciel se estaba levantando de su cama y vio a kiru dormir como un verdadero oso asi que ciel no quiso despertarlo asi que decidio salir hacia afuera a respirar algo de aire fresco

ciel se encontraba en cubierta viendo las nubes y las gaviotas volar asi que decide sentarse al borde del barco sabiendo que puede ser peligroso ya que puede caer directamente al agua

ciel estaba viendo las maravillas del oceano pero donde estaba habia muy poca gente pero de pronto recibe un golpe en la cabeza que hace que caiga al mar

se iba sumergiendo mas y mas hasta que llego un punto que topo en lo mas profundo, ciel se levanto como si nada pero al ver que estaba en el fondo del mar empezo a ver a su alrededor algo asustado pero tambien se dio cuenta de que podia respirar bajo del agua lo cual lo dejo muy asombrado

mientras veia a su alrededor de pronto el suelo se vio salir una luz mistica que hizo que todo el piso empezara a brillar saliendo pequeñas particulas doradas que envolvieron a ciel

despues de unos segundos aparecio en su cuello un collar con forma de una nube

_ciel:¿que es esto? ¿estare soñando? *se pregunto a si mismo*_

de pronto el cuerpo de ciel se envuelve en una burbuja y empezo a elevarse hacia la superficie

continuara...


End file.
